Virus
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Pietro Maximoff est revenu à la vie, tout va bien chez les Avengers. Clint reprend doucement le cours de sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'on lui apprenne une mauvaise nouvelle, qui va le bouleverser.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours, une petite à germer dans mon esprit avec une idée de base signée Scorpionne. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Bisous à vous.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

 **Titre** : Virus

 **Perso :** Clint Barton, Pietro maximoff,

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver

 **Rating** : M violence.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé** : Pietro Maximoff est revenu à la vie, tout va bien chez les Avengers. Clint reprend doucement le cours de sa vie usqu'à ce qu'on lui apprenne une mauvaise nouvelle, qui va le bouleverser.

 **[Hawksilver]**

.

 **VIRUS**

-O-o-O-

 **Chapitre 01**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 _ **Jour un.**_

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Tous les membres étaient réunis autour de la table, ils mangeaient silencieusement. Cela faisait deux mois que la guerre en Sokovie était terminée, et ils avaient tout de même du mal à passer à autre chose.

Cette guerre avait causé bien des tords, notamment la mort du jeune sokovien. Mais sa rémission, avait donné de l'espoir aux Avengers et avait redonné le sourire à sa jumelle. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient été mis au courant de sa rémission, le Shield avait préféré taire l'information pour sa protection.

Une sonnerie vint troubler ce silence. Captain America s'excusa et sorti de la pièce.

Le chef du groupe resta un moment en dehors de la pièce puis entra à nouveau l'air grave, il demanda à Tony s'il pouvait se voir deux minutes. Le brun acquessa et suivi le Captain.

À table, tout le monde se posait des questions. Le repas fini, les deux hommes revinrent et aiderent les autres à débarrasser la table puis tout le monde s'éparpilla à nouveau.

Clint était dans sa chambre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, il fit face à Natasha Romanoff. Elle l'informa que Tony et Steve les attendaient dans l'atelier de celui-ci. Le duo descendirent au labo.

En entrant, Tony fouillait des hologrammes, tandis que Steve épluchait des dossiers. "Bon, alors, pourquoi vous vouliez nous voir?" Demanda aussitôt la veuve noire. Steve s'appuya contre le comptoir, tandis que Clint s'assit à côté de Steve.

\- On a un problème. Commença Steve.

\- Quel genre de problème? Marmonna Clint.

\- Maximoff a disparu. Dit aussitôt Tony.

\- De quoi? S'exclama Clint, en descendant aussitôt de l'établi.

\- Il a été enlevé, on ne voulait pas en parler devant Wanda. Ajouta Steve.

\- Vous sérieux là? Beugla Clint, en les regardant un à un.

\- Un enlèvement ? Par qui? Demanda calmement Natasha, debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés.

\- On ne sait pas encore. Avoua Steve en baissant la tête.

\- Et bizarrement, il s'est fait enlever quand on nous a appris qu'il était vivant. Ajouta Tony.

\- Ça fait deux mois qu'il l'est. Dit seulement Nath.

\- Oui justement, ça fait deux mois et comme par hasard quand l'info tombe, il se fait enlever. Déclara le chef.

\- Qui est l'auteur? Demanda encore Nath, toujours aussi calme.

\- J'ai réfléchis à ça. J'ai contacté le Shield, aucunes informations n'est sortie du Shield. Papier, verbale, mais ... Déblatèra Tony mais Clint s'énerva.

\- Mais... Crachez ce que vous savez Tony!

\- D'après le Shield la fuite est informatique. Virale plus précisément. Précisa Tony.

\- Et qui s'infiltre sur le web sans aucun mal? Lança Steve.

\- Ultron? Proposa Nath, tandis que Clint ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Précisément. Déclara Steve en grimaçant.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'Ultron a kidnappé le gosse? S'exclama Clint.

\- Le Shield a quelques idées où il s'est terré? Questionna la veuve noire.

\- On a une idée. Dit Steve en regardant Tony.

\- Il serait en retenue en Croatie.

\- Comment le sait-on? Demanda la seule femme du groupe qui vint s'appuyer sur l'établi également.

\- Le gamin est tracé. Lança Steve calmement.

\- Comment çà le gamin est tracé ? S'énerva Clint en croisant les bras et fronçant les yeux.

\- Lors de son opération pour enlever les balles, ils lui ont mis une puce. Ajouta Tony.

\- Ils sont sérieux?! Beugla encore Clint en regardant Natasha, Tony et Steve comme si ils y étaient pour quelques chose.

\- La puce n'était pas activée, mais j'ai réussi à corriger ce bug, on l'a localisé. Précisa Tony.

\- Qu'attendons-nous pour aller le récupérer? Demanda Natasha.

\- Il faut un plan pour neutraliser Ultron. Enchérit Steve.

\- J'en ai un. On y va, on le pulvérise, et on ramène le gosse par la peau du cul! S'énervait encore Clint.

\- J'ai contacté Vision, il cherche un Virus. Déclara Tony.

\- Mon dieu, pauvre Wanda. Murmura Natasha.

\- Il ne faut rien lui dire. Dit Steve en regardant le duo.

\- Non mais vous êtes sérieux c'est sa jumelle!? Cracha Clint.

\- On lui dira en temps voulu. L'informa Tony.

\- D'abord on crée le virus et ensuite on lui dira. Trancha Steve.

\- Votre plan c'est ça? Créér un virus et l'introduire dans Ultron? Demanda Nath.

\- Exactement. Confirma Steve.

\- D'accord. Fit la femme.

\- T'es d'accord avec eux? S'énerva encore Clint.

\- Clint... Râla Nath.

\- Je penses que Wanda doit être au courant, c'est son frère jumeau putain. Lâcha le père de famille.

\- Je savais moi, qu'il fallait pas mettre au courant Barton. Lança Tony.

\- Fermez-là tony! Si on en est là... Insinua l'archer.

\- Quoi? Cracha l'ingénieur.

\- Ouais, qui a créé Ultron? S'énerva encore Clint.

\- Du calme! Vision travaille déjà dessus. On attend un peu. Ne vous inquiètez pas Clint. Je lui dirais dès que je peux. Le rassura Steve.

\- Bien, bon.. bonne nuit tout le monde. Déclara Natasha.

\- Ouais... Salue, je me casse aussi moi! Cracha Clint en partant aussitôt du labo.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 _Jour deux._

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Cela faisait déjà 24h que la nouvelle avait été transmise de l'enlèvement de Pietro, et Clint commençait à perdre lentement patience. Le Shield avait trouvé une bonne excuse pour ne pas que Wanda puisse enfin voir son frère.

Au repas, Clint bouillait à l'intérieur lorsque Wanda souriait, trop pressée de voir de son jumeau. Tony et Natasha jouaient parfaitement le jeu et semblaient neutre, tandis que Steve avait l'air triste de voir Wanda si heureuse.

Le repas terminé, Clint rejoignit Tony et la Vision, ils leur apprit que le virus était presque prêt mais qu'il y avait encore quelques paramètre à ajouter. Clint s'énerva aussitôt.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il endure? Vous savez ce que Wanda endure? La pauvre, elle est si heureuse. Ça ne vous fait rien de la voir ainsi? Lâcha Clint en regardant un à un les deux scientifiques.

\- Calmez-vous Clint. Chuchota la vision.

\- Non je me calme pas! Il faut lui dire putain! S'énerva encore l'archer du groupe.

\- Clint! Calmez-vous. Lança Steve derrière lui qui entra dans la pièce.

\- Steve, il faut lui dire. Surenchérit encore Clint.

\- On y est presque. Informa Tony au chef du groupe.

\- En attendant Wanda souffre et je parle même pas du gamin. Steve, il faut qu'on y aille, il faut le protéger. L'implora Barton.

\- Clint, on se tiens à notre plan. Dit Steve qui se tenait encore à sa décision première.

\- Je suis pas de cet avis. Beugla encore Clint.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Clint, la belle Wanda doit être au courant. Murmura la Vision qui soutint clint.

Steve regarda vision puis Clint. "Je lui en parlerai demain."

\- Bien. Tenez-moi aussi courant de vos avancements. Abrégea Clint qui remonta aussitôt dans sa chambre, plein de nerf.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **VIRUS**

 **-O-o-O-**

 **Chapitre 02**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 _Jour trois._

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Ce matin, Clint resta dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas envie de voir Wanda pleurer, il se sentait toujours autant fautif. S'il n'était pas entre la vie et la mort, il ne se serait pas fait enlever. Il rejoignit seulement ses compagnons à l'heure du déjeuner.

Wanda n'était pas à table. Le silence était de mise. Clint mangea dans le silence, puis alla tout de même voir la sorcière rouge.

L'archer entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de la sokovienne, il fut hanté directement par une magie rouge. Un Halo vint prendre possession de sa gorge et le souleva contre le mur. "Wanda..." Réussit-il à marmonner. "Je suis désolé." La femme le relâcha et son corps retomba sur le plancher. "Je voulais vous le dire... Depuis le début je voulais vous le dire. Je me sens si fautif."

\- Pourquoi l'êtes-vous? Demanda Maximoff tout de même prête à reprendre la gorge de son coéquipier.

\- C'est... Il ne se serait pas fait enlever s'il n'était pas ... Déjà mort. Avoua Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas tué Clint. Où est-il? Que lui fait-on? Déclara la sorcière Rouge en pleurant.

\- J'en sais rien... J'espère qu'il ne lui fait aucun mal.

\- Il faut le sauver Clint. Implora la sorcière rouge.

\- On le sauvera Wanda. Je vous le promets. Tony et la vision doivent nous tenir informés de leurs avancements ce soir. Ajouta Clint.

\- Ce soir? Mais il est retenu depuis bientôt trois jours. S'effondra la femme.

\- Calmez-vous. Tout va bien se passer. Reposez-vous. Chuchota l'archer en tentant de la prendre dans ses bras. La femme tenta de se débattre puis se laissa aller dans les bras du père de famille.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Ce fut vers 18h que Steve vint chercher Clint dans sa chambre pour le briefing. L'archer ordonna d'aller chercher Wanda également mais Steve l'en dissuada.

Dans la grande salle, tout le monde étaient réunis, tous sauf Wanda. Tony et la Vision les informerent que le virus était presque prêt et que de ce fait, il fallait attendre avant d'aller secourir le jeune. Clint ne fut pas d'accord avec le reste des autres mais ne dit rien, il avait déjà un plan derrière la tête. Au diner, Wanda n'était pas présente mais le silence régnait toujours.

Au soir, dans sa chambre, Clint prit la décision de rejoindre le jeune, même si le virus n'était pas prêt, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul face à ultron ou qui que soit d'autre. Il descendit pour subtiliser le virus, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Il allait rejoindre Pietro se toute façon, avec ou sans le virus autant faire une copie et tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il grimpa dans un jet afin de rejoindre la Croatie et plus précisément la planque où serait retenu le plus jeune des Avengers.

À bord du Quinjet, Clint localisa précisément l'endroit où il serait retenu. Sur une carte, il repéra un immense complexe. Il se posa à proximité. Doté de son arc et ses flèches, vêtu civilement, Clint se faufila dans la batisse. Il neutralisa trois gars, puis deux autres, mais commencait sérieusement à se faire dépasser. Quatre hommes arriverent, suivi de trois autres. Il tira tout de même quelques flèches mais hélas, ils étaient trop nombreux pour un seul homme.

En quelques mouvements, il se retrouva ligoté et bâillonné. Deux hommes lui maintenaient fermement les bras, tandis qu'il fut conduit à travers des coursives. Il entra dans une grande salle, où un tas de machines electroniques et informatiques bondaient la pièce. Clint tenta de tous voir, mais la porte qui s'ouvrit face à lui, lui brisa le coeur.

L'homme qui l'avait sauvé en se sacrifiant, était ligoté des pieds et des mains. Sur son crâne étaient fixées des électrodes. Il portait un pantalon de survêtement bleu marine et un t-shirt bleu indigo mais les tâches rouges laissées paraître qu'il se faisait torturer par un homme qui était face à lui.

L'homme, avait tout comme Pietro, une électrode qui partait de la base de sa nuque, il se retourna vers Clint. "Oh une vielle connaissance. Enlevez-lui ce bâillon, que je parle avec mon vieil ami."

Les hommes enleverent son bâillon, Clint ne perdit pas pied et lança seulement. "On se connait?"

\- On se connait oui, pas sous cette forme, voyez-vous pour me déplacer et pour parler convenablement j'ai dû emprunter un corps quelconque. Un humain, sans intérêt. Lança l'homme, une voix électronique.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

L'homme rit. "Arrêtez donc, vous savez très bien qui je suis... Il me semble que monsieur Stark me prénommait "Ultron." Vous pensiez m'avoir banni, mais je suis là. Vous avez détruit mon corps mais je m'en suis procuré un autre... Il est trooooop faible." Lâcha l'homme face à lui. "Je préfère celui ci." Dit l'homme en désignant Pietro. "Mais je n'arrive pas à me connecter à lui. Je veux juste son pouvoir de régénération rapide. Il va me le donner. De grès ou de force." Lâcha l'homme en fouettant Pietro qui se raidit au contact de la corde sur sa chaire.

\- Arrêtez! Laissez-le! Cria Clint.

\- Bâillonnez le, qu'il reste avec nous, pour voir son petit protégé souffrir lentement. S'amusa de dire l'homme.

Cela faisait bien une heure que Pietro se faisait torturer par l'homme. Mais Ultron, ou qui se soit d'autre abrégea les souffrances de Clint en le faisant enfermer.

Clint fut jeté dans une cellule, une fenêtre à barreau, un sol sale, une couverture miteuse, un bol crasseux, vide. Toujours les poings liés derrière le dos et bâillonné, Clint tenta de chasser les images du gamin se faisant torturer. Il resta un moment à genoux, les yeux fermés, face à la fenêtre. Un vacarme arriva à ses oreilles, il se retourna et aperçut un corps, Pietro était étalé sur le sol, avant qu'il ne pu réagir, la porte blindée se ferma sur eux.

Pietro était allongé sur le ventre, les bras attachés au dessus de sa tête. Clint se redressa de suite et se plaça dos à lui, pour pouvoir tirer les liens du sokovien. Les mains du jeune étaient glacées, elles avaient certainement une mauvaise circulation du sang, dû sa position, pendu à un crochet. Le manque de réaction de Pietro, força Clint à se demander si le jeune était encore en vie, mais les mains froides bougerent lentement et défirent les liens des poignets de l'archer. Celui, se retourna directement, les mains libres, il retourna le corps du sokovien, défit son bâillon puis le sien.

Clint regarda le jeune, la bouche bée, celui-ci avait les yeux clos. "Gamin..." Chuchota Clint. Pietro fini par ouvrir les paupières, il avait l'air épuisé. "Pietro... Comment vous sentez-vous?... Pietro Parlez moi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Virus

Chapitre trois.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint regarda le jeune, la bouche bée, celui-ci avait les yeux clos. "Gamin..." Chuchota Clint. Pietro fini par ouvrir les paupières, il avait l'air épuisé. "Pietro... Comment vous sentez-vous?... Pietro Parlez moi."

\- Où es votre déambulateur papy? Ricana le jeune qui grimaça de douleur ensuite.

\- T'es con. Lâcha le plus vieux en le tutoyant à présent.

\- Ça va... Donnez moi quelques minutes pour récupérer. Souffla t'il.

Clint soupira longuement de soulagements, il attrapa les mains du jeune dans les siennes et les réchauffa doucement en soufflant doucement dessus. Clint attrapa ensuite le corps du jeune et le glissa pour appuyer son dos contre le mur. Il ramassa la couverture et la déposa ensuite sur ses épaules. "Comment te sens tu?" Continua de demander Clint en le tutoyant toujours.

\- Ça va... Mes pouvoirs ... ils me protègent... Marmonna Pietro.

\- Je sais... C'est ce qu'ils cherchent justement, ton pouvoir... Qui t'as enlevé ? Demanda Clint.

\- Ultron... Il te l'a dit ... Dit le jeune qui le tutoya également. "T'écoute jamais quand on te parle?" Dit le jeune sur le ton de la rigolade mais Clint ne riait pas.

\- Je suis désolé Pietro.

\- T'as pas à l'être. Comment va ma soeur? Demanda aussitot le jeune.

\- Elle va bien, mise à part que... L'annonce de ton enlèvement à remis une couche. Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de ta disparition, ça faisait deux jours qu'on savait que tu étais... Guéri et là... On apprend que... Clint soupira puis releva la tête. "Enfin tu es là, tu es vivant."

\- Où sont les autres?

\- Quels autres?

\- T'es pas venu seul!? Lâcha Pietro en riant mais remarqua que Clint baissa une fois de plus les yeux vers le sol.

\- Si. Avoua t'il. Le jeune baissa les yeux également comme s'il comprenait que les autres ne viendraient pas. "Ils voulaient attendre encore, ils ont élaboré un virus. J'ai fais une copie." Clint sorti de sa poche une clé USB. "Tony dit qu'il n'est pas au point et ils voulaient attendre que ça le soit. Moi, je dis, il faut tenter et puis... Je pouvais pas te laisser souffrir seul." Chuchota Clint.

\- Ils vont venir pour te sauver du coup. Lâcha le jeûne.

\- Biensure qu'ils vont venir pour nous sauver gamin. Rassura Clint en passant son bras sur les épaules du jeune.

\- Je suis fatigué Clint. J'utilise toute mon énergie pour... Marmonna Pietro en basculant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux.

\- Je sais... Repose toi Pietro. Chuchota Clint en le serrant contre lui.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 _Jour quatre._

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Pietro se réveilla en sursaut ce matin mais Clint resserra sa prise entre ses bras. "Chut... Calme-toi, je suis là."

\- Clint... Marmonna le jeune.

\- Comment te sens-tu? Demanda aussitôt le plus vieux.

\- Ça va... Mieux qu'hier... Pietro regarda par la fenêtre. "Ils vont nous donner de l'eau. Et peut-être même du pain, enfin hier, j'en ai eu pour le réveil."

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là? Demanda subitement Clint.

\- C'est la troisième nuit. L'informa le jeune.

\- Et il te torture depuis quatre jours entier? Demanda Clint le visage horrifié.

Le jeune hocha de la tête. "Ils pensent que j'ai la solution pour leur donner mon pouvoir mais je peux rien y faire Clint."

\- Je sais... Calme-toi... Les hommes se turent et regardèrent par la fenêtre, ils sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, un bol d'eau fut déposé avant que la porte ne se referme aussi vite. Clint regarda un instant le gosse. "Pourquoi tu l'attaques pas quand il rentre?"

\- J'ai essayé, mais ici, mais pouvoir sont limités. Il doit y avoir un blindage qui interfère avec ... Moi... Enfin mes pouvoirs. J'en sais rien.

\- T'arrives à te régénérer pourtant.

\- Pas autant qu'à l'extérieur. Mes blessures se referment, ma peau se régénère mais j'ai pas l'impression que sa pénétre plus profondément. Les lésions internes ne se guérissent pas.

\- Oh mon dieu. Lâcha Clint qui comprit que Pietro souffrait, mais à l'intérieur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je me suis déjà pris 12 balles Clint. Lâcha le jeune en riant.

\- C'est pas drôle Pietro. S'énerva Clint qui revit la scène .

\- Tu t'en veux pour çà? Demanda le jeune.

\- Pour ça? S'étrangla Clint, son sacrifice méritait plus que "çà". "T'étais mort, enfin tu l'étais presque Pietro. Ne plaisante pas avec ça." Lâcha Clint énervé.

Le jeune ramassa le bol et en but une gorgée puis passa le bol à Clint qui refusa. Pietro reprit. "S'il fallait le refaire je le referai sans hésiter."

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. S'emporta Clint.

\- C'est vrai, je le referais... Dit encore le jeune. Clint fut touché d'entendre ses paroles.

\- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Et je te parle même pas de ma femme et de mes enfants.

Le jeune le regarda de biais, c'était une information qu'il aurait voulu savoir par les infirmières du Shield. Mais pour quelles raisons lui auraient-elles dit que son prince charmant était marié. "Tu ne le savais pas? T'étais pas si loin quand tu me traitais de vieillard, j'ai quarante ballet. Enfin ... 44 plus précisément." Clint le regarda de biais. "Tu m'attaque même pas sûr mon âge. T'es si bluffé que ça que je suis père de famille?"

\- Non... Dit le jeune qui avait du mal à se dire que tout était illusion, qu'il n'aurait jamais Clint Barton. "Comment s'appelle t-elle? Ta femme. Elle s'appelle comment?"

\- Laura.

\- Tes enfants?

\- Cooper, Lila et Nathaniel, il a à peine deux mois. Il porte ton prénom en deuxième nom. Nathaniel Pietro Barton. Je te devais bien ça.

Le jeune souris jaune puis déposa le bol à ses pieds et posa à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule. Les hommes restèrent ainsi calmement attendant que leur collègues viennent les délivrer. La porte s'ouvrit quelques heures plus tard mais ce ne fut pas les Avengers qui entrèrent mais un sbire d'ultron qui déposa deux bols contenant une sorte de purée ou plutôt des pommes terres à moitié écrasés. Pietro attrapa le bol nonchalamment et plongea ses doigts à l'intérieur afin de manger doucement. Clint lui, regarda le bol en levant un sourcil. Il lui laissa volontier sa gamelle.

Le repas fini, Clint commençait à se demander ce que faisaient ses coéquipiers, mais il gardait toujours espoir de les voir arriver. La porte s'ouvrit et Pietro fut prit par deux hommes, tandis que deux autres retenaient Clint. La porte fermée, Clint s'écroula au sol, ses poings se reserrerent, il avait la haine. Il se leva et frappa à la porte en suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal mais la cellule était bien loin de Pietro, personne ne l'entendait. Clint n'entendait pas non plus les cris du plus jeune se faisant torturer par Ultron.

Au bout d'une heure, Clint se laissa tomber au pied de la porte, il recroquevilla ses jambes et les serra entre ses bras, la tête entre ses bras également, il attendait qu'on lui rende Pietro Maximoff.


	4. Chapter 4

Un petit chapitre très court. Il y en aura peut être un autre qui suivra. Bisous à tous.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Virus

chapitre 04

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Ce fut une seconde heure à plus tard qu'il entendit du bruit et se leva directement. Il tenta de sauter sur les hommes qui entraient mais le corps de Pietro lui tomba dans les bras. Il était bien amoché, encore plus que la veille. Clint l'allongea de suite sur le sol. Il défit son blouson pour lui faire un oreiller et posa la couverture sur lui. Le jeune paraissait endormis. Clint caressa un moment ses cheveux puis souleva la couverture et tenta de soigner ses blessures avec un peu d'eau. Il commença par déchiré un bout de sa manche puis l'imbiba d'eau avant de nettoyer les plaies sur son visage, puis lava ses bras et souleva son t-shirt. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut quelques marques qui s'estompaient déjà malgré que sa soit récent. Des tas de point sur son torse, semblaient être des cicatrices dû aux balles qu'il s'était pris.

Il prit le tissu puis nettoya doucement la longue marque qui semblait être un coup de fouet sur son torse. Il n'osa pas trop appuyé et fit seulement glisser le tissus sur ses abdos découvrant le corps imberbe du plus jeune.

"Avoue que tu me trouves canon." Marmonna Pietro. Clint sursauta et lâcha le t-shirt qu'il tenait. "Ne prend pas peur." Ricana le sokovien.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi détendu après ça Pietro? Demanda Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je suis pas du genre à me morfondre, je suis déjà mort une fois. Je croque la vie à pleine dent. Mais ça tu sais pas ce que c'est vieillard toi et ton dentier! Lâcha le jeune en riant.

Clint soupira et remonta la couverture sur lui. "Tais toi un peu." Marmonna Clint. Pietro se tù pendant quelques minutes. Clint attrappa à nouveau le t-shirt et nettoya les mains du coureur.

\- Ils y ont été plus fort cette fois ci. Et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter les coups. Comme s'ils épuisaient mon pouvoir . Comme si le fait de me régénérer épuisait mon énergie. Clint s'appuya sur la jambe pour nettoyer l'autre main, le jeune pesta .

\- Mince désolé. Tu ferais mieux d'enlever ton pantalon, pour nettoyer tes blessures. Déclara l'archer.

\- Si je l'enlève j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir le remettre. L'informa le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Tu le remettra pas si tu meurs d'une septicémie. Tes blessures se referment peut-être mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles sont propres. Enlève ton pantalon! Ordonna Clint.

\- Oh... Si c'est ce que tu souhaite je me fou à poil. Lâcha le jeune en ricanant.

\- J'avais oublié comme tu étais épuisant. Se plaignit le père de famille.

\- Oh arrête je suis sûre que je t'ai manqué un peu.

\- Juste un peu alors. Allez dessape toi. Ordonna encore Clint.

Le jeune défit son pantalon en grimaçant de douleur, et Clint pu apercevoir les hématomes qui commençaient à sortir. Des blessures saignaient tandis que d'autres avaient déjà cicatrisé et laissaient seulement une trainée de sang séchée. Clint imbiba le tissus dans le reste de l'eau et nettoya tout d'abord les blessures avant de tenter de nettoyer le reste de ses jambes. Le jeune le regardait avant tant d'amour, ce mec était vraiment parfait. Son esprit était dans les nuages regardant Clint nettoyer ses jambes avec douceur.

\- Je te fais pas mal? Demanda Clint qui fit sortir Pietro de sa rêverie.

\- Non... C'est bon... Lâcha le jeune en tentant de remonter son pantalon sur lui. Clint jeta le t-shirt devenu rouge sang sur le côté et alla s'asseoir contre le mur. Pietro le rejoignit à quatre pattes. Clint avait basculé sa tête sur le mur et avait fermé les yeux. Le jeune le regarda un instant, l'archer devait sans doute regretter d'être venu.

\- Tu regrettes d'être venu? Chuchota le gamin.

\- Regretter? Certainement pas, quand je vois comment tu prends soin de tes blessures, j'ai bien fais de venir. Plaisanta Clint , toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné la dedans.

\- Je me suis entraîné tout seul tu sais... Je voulais pas te laisser seul. Ils vont venir nous délivrer Pietro. Rien que ta soeur... Elle était très remontée envers les autres. J'ai préféré partir sans elle également et j'ai bien fais. Elle aurait été une proie de plus pour Ultron. Murmura Clint.

\- Merci de l'avoir épargnée. Chuchota Pietro en s'appuyant lui aussi contre le mur. Des longues minutes de silences passèrent puis Pietro le brisa.

\- Au fait ... Comme tu m'as retrouvé ?

\- Apparament quand tu t'es fais enlever les balles, le Shield t'a introduit une puce.

\- Une puce ? Comme un clébard ! Pesta le jeune en regardant subitement Clint, comme s'il était pour quelques chose.

\- Le Shield se proclame sûrement propriétaire de ton pouvoir. Lâcha Clint en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Tu penses ça aussi?

\- Certainement pas! Tu me fais pas confiance? Demanda Clint.

\- T'es bien le seul en qui j'ai confiance vieillard. Murmura à présent Pietro qui laissa à nouveau tomber son crâne contre le mur.

\- Ta soeur et toi êtes puissant chacun de votre côtés, alors à deux... Wanda n'a pas subit de modification, ils ont peut être préféré vous avoir à l'oeil c'est tout. Je sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça... Le Shield n'est pas toujours bienveillant tu sais.

\- Vous me croyiiez mort ? Murmura Pietro.

\- Pendant deux long mois, oui. Dit Clint en grimaçant.

\- Ma pauvre petite soeur. Marmonna le jeune.

\- Elle en a beaucoups souffert. Elle ne le faisait pas voir, elle jouait la dure, elle s'entraînait d'arrache pied, éprise de haine et de vengeance mais le soir... Chuchota Clint le coeur serré.

\- Elle pleurait... Fini par dire Pietro.

Clint se souvint à l'instant des pleurs et des gémissements de la sorcière rouge, il se souvint aussi de la culpabilité qui l'envahissait. "Je me sentais si coupable de la voir ainsi."

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis papy, tu n'es coupable de rien. C'est moi qui est pris cette décision. Affirma encore le sokovien.

\- Je souhaiterais jamais à personne de vivre se sentiment. C'était si dure Pietro. Lâcha Clint en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du sokovien. Le jeune tendit la main vers la mâchoire de Clint et caressa sa joue de son pouce.

\- C'est fini Clint, je suis là... Les hommes se regardèrent un moment, les larmes étaient prêtes à sortir mais ils se retinrent tout les deux.

\- Reposons nous un peu. Décida Clint.

Pietro acquessa et posa la couverture sur eux avant de fermer les yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Virus.

Chapitre 5.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Les deux hommes sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. À peine qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux que la porte se ferma aussitôt. Tous deux regardèrent les deux gamelles sur le sol sans bouger. "J'en ai marre de cette tambouille." Marmonna Pietro.

\- Je veux même pas y goûter. Je te la laisse. Dit Clint en se réinstallant correctement. Le jeune s'avança un peu et attrappa tout de même le bol entre ses mains. Il regarda quelques instant le contenu en grimaçant. Tandis que Clint le regardait tendrement. Le jeune se remis contre le mur et commença à manger un peu.

Clint avait fermé les yeux à nouveau et tentait de se reposer tandis que Pietro mangeait un peu, juste un peu. Il mangea la moitié du bol puis le posa et but une goutte d'eau avant de plaquer à nouveau sa tête contre l'épaule de Clint. Il ferma lui aussi les yeux, puis la porte s'ouvrit et un homme tenta de s'emparer de Pietro.

Clint ne le laissa pas faire et aggrippa Pietro de toutes ses forces. Il criait de le lâcher, qu'il allait mourir s'ils continuaient de le torturer. Il réussit à dégager Pietro et se posa devant lui. "Laissez le tranquille!" Hurla Clint.

\- Mon maître veut le voir. Dit l'un des deux l'homme.

\- Non. Vous l'aurez pas. Pesta Clint, prêt à défendre le gamin.

\- Il veut juste jouer un peu. Ricana le deuxième.

\- Prenez moi à sa place. Lança Clint. Pietro attrappa Clint et s'opposa à ce que Clint y aille à sa place tandis que les deux hommes se regardèrent. L'un des deux avait un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. L'autre acquessa. Ce fut ainsi que Clint fut traîné jusqu'au corps qu'Ultron contrôlait. Les deux hommes le ligoterent puis l'attacherent à un crochet devant le corps qu'Ultron contrôlait, qui restait impassible face aux cris de Clint.

Clint regardait ses poings liés et se débattait pour se libérer mais rien n'y faisait, il était pris au piège. Il regardait l'homme face aux instruments de torture. Il pu voir, un fouet, une roulette, un pic, et des tas d'objet dont Clint ne voulait pas savoir à quoi ils servaient.

L'homme opta pour le fouet, il le prit dans ses mains et s'avança vers Clint en souriant. "Tu as voulu prendre sa place, c'est noble de ta part."

\- Va te faire enculer. Avait répondu Clint.

\- Tu aimes peut être la torture?! Déclara ultron à travers l'homme.

\- Va te faire foutre, robot de merde.

\- J'avais cru comprendre qu'il s'était sacrifié pour toi. Ironie du sort, puisque à présent tu te sacrifie pour lui. S'amusa de dire l'homme.

\- Va te faire mettre, je t'emmerde, je vous emmerde tous. Cracha Clint.

L'homme sourit face aux insultes de Clint et lui asséna un coup de fouet qui vint aussitôt flageller le buste du tireur.

\- Fils de puuuute. Cracha Clint en serrant les dents.

\- J'aurais bien envie de te baillonner, mais tu vois, j'ai trop envie de t'entendre crier à l'aide. Et de me supplie d'arrêter.

\- Plutôt creuver. Cracha Clint en recevant un deuxième coup de fouet qui le fit tout de même hurler de douleur. L'homme le fouetta plusieurs fois, Clint se tortillait de douleur, puis il s'arrêta et posa le fouet.

\- Tu es vraiment bête. Ses blessures se referment, pas les tiennent. Aimerais tu souffrir? Clint voulu l'insulter encore une fois, mais il ne pu le faire. "Oh je sais... Je sais ce que je vais te faire." L'homme attrappa des pinces et les fixa sur les pieds de Clint. La douleurs des crans des pinces lui firent mal mais ce n'était rien, comparé à la douleur de l'électricité qui passa dans son corps peu après. Clint se raidit puis retomba illico. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti n'était nullement comparable à rien d'autre.

\- Comme j'aime te voir souffrir.

\- Va te faire...

\- Enculer, oui, Humm. Je savais ce que tu allais me dire. Allez, dis moi comment il a fait.

\- Il a baisé ta mère, enculé.

\- Oh... Dit l'homme en souriant puis activa à nouveau l'électricité qui passa dans son corps. "Comment a t'il fait? Qu'a t'il de particulier? Sais-tu qu'il va mourir si je lui arrache ses membres?"

\- Tu le troucheras pas, je t'en empêcherais. Réussit à dire Clint le regard noir.

\- Et comment? tu es à ma mercie. Répondit Ultron.

\- Laisse-le... Il peut pas se défaire de ça. C'est dans ses gènes.

\- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à entrer en lui. Dis-moi. Demanda encore Ultron.

\- Parce que t'es un fils de pute. Et qu'il n'aime pas trop qu'on veuille rentrer en lui, sans son accord Biensure. Lâcha Clint en souriant.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. S'énerva t'il.

\- Pour entrer en lui, je suppose que oui, mais encore faut-il qu'il soit charmé et tu vois, t'es pas trop son style de mec. Ajouta Clint en ricanant.

\- Oh... J'aime ton insolence. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas toi. Et toi, lui. Je m'amuserais bien dans ton corps. Mais toi, tu n'es qu'un faible humain. Je peux aisément te tuer.

\- Mais pas lui, tu pourras pas le vaincre. Il est puissant, il est unique. Tu l'auras jamais. Pesta Clint.

\- Arrgghhh tu m'énerve, humain! J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes mains et de serrer ta goooooorge! Pesta l'homme en s'exécutant. Les mains de l'homme de se poserent contre la gorge de Clint. L'archer sentit la pression de ses mains le serrer. Sa respiration s'arrêta, son coeur battait si vite, si fort. Il cru sa dernière heure arriver jusqu'à ce que l'homme s'arrête.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, je préfère jouer. Je t'aime bien toi, tu es marrant. Occupez-vous de lui, mais gardez-le en vie. Dit l'homme en laissant Clint au soin des deux hommes qui s'empresserent de le rouer de coups.

Après de multiples coups et fractures, ils l'emmenèrent rejoindre Pietro.

Clint se laissa traîner par les hommes, ses cuisses lui faisaient mal, ses bras également, il avait le visage tuméfié et ses orteils étaient presque brulés. Il fut jeté à même le sol. Pietro vint aussitôt auprès de lui.

\- Clint, Clint, oh mon dieu. Ils t'ont défiguré . Bande de bataaaard... Clint... Pourquoi t'as fais ça? Pourquoi tu t'es mis entre eux et moi? Putain, Clint répond-moi. Ouvre les yeux... Lâcha Pietro en larme.

Clint ouvrit les yeux doucement mais les referma aussi vite, ça lui faisait bien trop mal de les garder ouvert.

\- Clint... Putain... Bouge-pas. Dit aussitôt le jeune. Même si Clint l'aurait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu se déplacer, la douleur était à son comble, sa respiration était saccadée. À chaque expiration, ses côtes lui faisaient horriblement mal.

Il sentit un linge mouillé sur son visage. Il se calmait doucement. Il entendit Pietro marcher puis revenir vers lui. Il remonta son buste doucement puis Clint sentit les bras de Pietro entourer son buste.

\- Ne me serre pas, j'ai... J'ai des côtes pétés, je crois. Réussi à dire Clint.

\- Oh mon dieu Clint. Je suis désolé. Murmura Pietro à son oreille.

\- Tu y es pour rien. Marmonna Clint complètement épuisé contre le buste du jeune qui l'entourait toujours de ses bras puissant.

Clint passa la nuit dans les bras de Pietro, le jeune s'était endormis en lui caressant doucement la joue. Clint s'était réveillé quelques fois en sursaut mais avait reconnu de suite les mains du sokovien contre sa poitrine et s'était laissé aller entre ses bras.


	6. Chapter 6

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **VIRUS**

 **Chapitre 06**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Les hommes furent réveillés par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur eux. Une gamelle fut déposée, accompagné d'un bol d'eau. Les garçons regardèrent les bols et nous bougerent pas d'un poil. Ils n'avaient pas la force d'aller vers les récipients, la nourriture elle-même ne donnaient pas envie d'être mangée. Et peut-être bien qu'ils préféreraient rester bras dans les bras.

Clint sentit les doigts du sokovien caresser son front et sa tempe. Il releva la tête, son regard croisa celui du jeune. Ils restèrent un moment à se contempler, puis Pietro rompit ce silence. "Bois un peu d'eau Clint." L'archer regarda le bol tandis que le jeune l'aida à se redresser. "Va t'asseoir contre le mur." Chuchota le jeune.

Clint se releva doucement avec l'aide du jeune qui le soutint pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir contre le mur. Il déposa le bol d'eau entre ses mains, Clint but une gorgée puis passa le bol à Pietro assit face à lui. "Comment vas-tu?" S'inquiéta le coureur.

Clint grimaça. "Je suis pas au mieux de ma forme. Et toi... Comment ça va?"

\- Mieux que toi je suppose. Glissa Pietro en tirant sur sa manche pour nettoyer le visage de Clint. Leurs regards se croiserent à nouveau, Pietro baissa immédiatement les yeux, confus des sentiments qu'il avait envers le plus vieux, mais Clint releva le menton du jeune. "Qu'est-ce qui passe?"

\- Rien... Bafouilla Pietro en se déplaçant pour se mettre à ses côtés. Clint le regarda s'asseoir à ses côtés, puis regarda par la fenêtre.

\- La puce qu'ils t'ont implanté, y'a eut un souci, elle n'a pas fonctionné correctement, Stark a dû l'activer par un autre moyen. J'ai peur que... Qu'elle ne marche plus du tout. Avoua Clint qui commençait lui aussi à perdre l'espoir que quelqu'un viendrait les délivrer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux me faire comprendre Clint? Demanda Pietro qui savait pertinemment ce que son compagnon de cellule tentait de lui faire comprendre.

\- Je suis pas sûre qu'ils savent où nous sommes. Je suis parti avec les données. Je suis pas sûre qu'ils... Qu'on nous sauvera. Finit-il par dire.

Pietro attrappa la main de Clint dans la sienne puis bascula sa tête contre le mur. Clint laissa le sokovien prendre sa main, il en avait autant besoin que lui à cet instant. Pietro comprit à ce moment-là que leurs derniers jours pouvaient se finir ici, dans cette cellule. Il aurait préféré que Clint ne soit pas là, qu'il ne s'était pas sacrifié pour rien, mais il l'était.

Les hommes entrelasserent leurs doigts instinctivement, pensant que leurs dernières heures étaient arrivées. "Je suis désolé Pietro." Chuchota Clint.

Pietro haussa les épaules. "C'est moi qui suis désolé, si tu es là, c'est à cause de moi." Murmura le jeune.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi... J'aurais du informer quelqu'un de mon départ, j'ai pris les données, je suis parti. Lâcha Clint qui s'en voulait à présent.

\- T'as dis que t'as fais une copie. Se souvint le jeune.

\- J'ai copié les données sur un PC, j'ai pris la clef, je pensais que la puce fonctionnerait, mais... Le temps commence à paraître long, j'ai peur que... Qu'ils ne viennent pas. J'ai bien fais de ne pas emmener ta sœur. Ajouta Clint.

\- T'aurais pas dû venir toi aussi. Je vais lui donner ce qu'il veut... Contre ta vie. Décida Pietro.

\- N'importe quoi... Soupira Clint.

\- Si Clint, il le faut. Ajouta le jeune décidé.

\- Déjà ce qu'il veut, c'est toi, c'est ton corps, il est hors de question de lui donner quoique se soit.

\- Tu vas mourir Clint si tu restes aussi.

\- Et bien, on mourra ensemble. Je te lâche plus c'est bon, t'es mort une fois c'est assez pour une vie.

Pietro l'avait presque sut depuis le départ, cette cellule serait sûrement sa dernière demeure, pourquoi Clint était-il venu? Pourquoi devait-il mourir avec lui.

\- Pourquoi t'es venu, pourquoi tu prends soin de moi? Demanda Pietro comme l'ultime question de sa vie.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu sacrifié? Lui retourna seulement Clint. Le jeune ne sut quoi répondre, il ferma les yeux. "Dis-moi. Il faut que je sache. Pietro."

Le jeune bascula sa tête sur l'épaule de Clint, et ne répondit toujours pas. Les hommes restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Clint regarda le jeune, il s'était endormi contre son épaule. Il avait sans doute dû lutter toute la nuit, assis au milieu de la pièce pour être un bon dossier pour Clint. L'archer lâcha la main de Pietro et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, il ferma également les yeux.

Clint n'aura sans doute pas la réponse à sa question. Il aurait bien aimé savoir si Pietro s'était sacrifié par amour, ou juste car il le fallait. Le jeune avait-il des sentiments pour lui? Ou se faisait-il un film. Lui-même ne savait trop où il en était. Il aimait bien ce gosse, oui, mais depuis quand? Depuis qu'il avait presque choisi d'être enfermé avec lui pour leurs dernières heures? Ou depuis la Sokovie? C'était peut-être bien à cause de ses sentiments qu'il avait quitté Laura.

Les yeux fermés, Clint repensait à ses sentiments naissants qu'il avait ressenti à leur rencontre. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus à l'époque, mais peut-être bien tout compte fait qu'il était déjà épris de lui. Le plus vieux ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et regarda cet ange dormir au creux de ses bras. L'aimait-il lui aussi? Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe et referma les yeux.

À quoi ça servirait de réfléchir à ça, puisqu'ils allaient sans doute mourir dans cette cellule. Son sacrifice aurait vain. Ils allaient sûrement mourir et Clint n'aurait probablement jamais la réponse qu'il attendait.

L'archer fini par s'endormir lui aussi et fut réveillé une fois de plus par la porte. On leur balança encore de la nourriture et de l'eau. Ils ne bougerent pas d'un poil. Pietro fini par couper le silence. "T'as pas faim?" Clint hocha négativement de la tête. "Ça va peut-être t'étonner, mais moi non plus."

Clint regarda le jeune, il avait les yeux tristes, le regard vide, il était si jeune. Pietro releva son visage et contre tout attente, face à la mort qui approchait, il lui sourit tendrement. Clint releva des mèches de son front. "On va se battre Pietro, parce que... J'ai encore plein de chose à savoir ici, sur terre et .. tu es trop jeune pour mourir."

\- On va mourir Clint. Se résignait le jeune.

\- Non... Il faut qu'on se batte.

\- Je n'espère plus rien... J'ai toujours espèré... J'ai jamais rien eut. Ajouta Pietro qui baissa les yeux.

\- Tu peux tout avoir Pietro... Ne perd jamais Espoir. Chuchota Clint en relevant son menton.

Le jeune se demanda si tout ses rêves se réaliseraient, si ses rêves d'être encore dans les bras de son archer serait encore possible.

Clint répondit par un sourire à ses questions, Pietro n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui sourire en retour.


	7. Chapter 7

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **VIRUS**

 **Chapitre final.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Maintenant que Clint avait décidé de ne pas se laisser abbattre, il se pivota face à Pietro. Le jeune se mit sur les genoux face à lui.

\- Bon, voilà mon plan. Ils vont revenir, pour nous offrir cette bouillie. J'essaye de les maîtriser, tu t'échappes. Dès que tu auras franchi cette porte, normalement, tu devrais réussir à courir. L'informa Clint.

\- Et toi? Je te laisse pas là. S'indigna le jeune.

\- Et bien, tu reviendra avec ... Des secours.

\- Non, non, on part ensemble. Lacha Pietro en hochant négativement de la tête.

\- Je peux pas courir Pietro, je n'ai pas la force. Et il faut qu'Ultron me coince, pour mettre ce virus en place. Ajouta le plus vieux.

\- Clint, non, je suis pas d'accord. Marmonna Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- Pietro, c'est le seul moyen... Si on fait rien, on mourra tout les deux. Murmura Clint.

Le jeune releva le menton. "Je me suis pas sacrifié pour que tu te fasses tuer une seconde fois."

Clint remit en place le t shirt déformé de Pietro. "Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi, c'est à mon tour de le faire. Et t'en vaux deux fois plus la peine que moi. Il faut que tu vives! Que tu construise ta vie. La mienne, elle est déjà faite. J'ai trois enfants, ma lignée est déjà accomplie." Finit par dire l'archer.

\- Clint... Bafouilla le jeune, le coeur battant à toute allure, en agrippant la nuque du plus vieux, il sentait la fin arriver.

\- Si on meurt tout les deux, ton sacrifice aura été vain. Et puis... Tu reviendras... Lâcha Clint en souriant, les larmes aux yeux.

Les hommes se regardèrent intensément, chacun des deux s'étaient accrochés à l'autre. Clint avait agrippé le t shirt de Pietro entre ses mains. Le jeune, lui, avait posé ses mains sur la nuque de Clint. Chacun des deux eut envie de réduire l'espace entre leur visage, leur bouche, leurs lèvres. Tout deux avait envie de s'embrasser, mais ne le firent pas. Si l'un des deux mourrait, ce qui était fort probable, ce baiser déchirerait leur cœur, de celui qui y survivrait.

Les yeux dans les yeux, les hommes se contemplaient, Pietro céda et attira le plus vieux contre lui. Clint passa aussitôt ses bras autour du buste du jeune, tandis que le sokovien serrait sa nuque de ses bras. Tout deux les yeux fermés, ils respiraient l'odeur de l'autre et tentait de se souvenir tous les effluves de l'autre. Ils se detacherent à reculon puis Clint se leva doucement, jurant entre ses dents lorsque ses orteils supporterent son poids.

Clint s'appuya contre le mur, Pietro marchait en long et en large dans la cellule, se demandant si le plan de Clint était le bon. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Clint. Il l'aimait, il cherchait un autre plan, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoups le choix.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, deux hommes entrèrent, Clint maîtrisa le premier et sauta sur le deuxième tandis que Pietro tentait de s'échapper. Clint fut maîtrisé à son tour, les hommes l'emmenèrent auprès de Ultron. Pietro étant sorti de la pièce, il tenta de délivrer Clint et sauta sur un des deux hommes. Ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas tout à fait revenus, il ne pu utiliser son pouvoir, mais pouvait se battre comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était ado.

Clint profita de la pagaille pour insérer la clé dans l'ordinateur où était implanté les circuits de Ultron. Il eut un flash et des grésillements dans la voix de l'homme. Pietro sentit une décharge électrique en lui, et réussi à recouvrir un peu de pouvoir, juste quelques secondes. À peine le temps pour lui de s'échapper.

Les deux hommes, suivi de l'homme relié à ultron attacherent Clint. Le virus n'avait pas fonctionné, mais Clint souriait, cette clef avait tout au moins, permis à Pietro de retrouver son pouvoir quelques secondes et ainsi, lui permettre de s'échapper.

Attaché, à un crochet, Clint souriait, l'homme s'approcha de lui et le fouetta hardemment. Clint criait de douleurs, les coups étaient sanglants, l'homme semblait s'acharner contre lui. Il s'arrêta un moment. "Petite vermine humaiiiiine. Tu as libéré mon hôte. Tu mourraaaaas." S'exclama t'il.

Clint cracha sur l'homme. "Je t'ai baisé connard !" Réussit-il à dire. La phrase ne plu pas à Ultron, qui s'empara de la gorge de Clint et la serra de toute ses forces, mais quelques chose vola sur lui. Il lâcha la gorge de Clint qui commençait à s'évanouir.

\- Lâche le fiston! Lâcha une voix reconnaissable.

\- Staaaaaaark. Hurla la voix de ultron.

Clint, à moitié dans les vapes, entendait le combat qui faisait face dans la pièce, mais n'avait plus la force de se battre, ni même d'ouvrir les yeux. La bataille avait l'air d'être dur. ON pouvait entendre des cris stridents dans toute la pièce. Les Avengers avaient un ennemis de taille.

Au bout de longues minutes d'agonie alors que ses coéquipiers se battaient, Clint sentit des bras le soulever, puis décrocher ses poignets et se laissa tomber entre les bras d'un de ses coéquipiers.

Il sentit une brise d'air frais, son ventre gargouillait. Il avait envie de vomir et avait la tête qui tournait. Il sentit ensuite le sol se poser contre son dos, puis une main caressant son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit son héros.

Le jeune tenta de se relever mais Clint eut à peine la force de le retenir par la nuque. Il attira les lèvres du jeune contre les siennes. Un doux baiser chaste s'imposa.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es sacrifié en Sokovie? Dis-moi que c'est pour ça Pietro...

Le jeune le regarda, les yeux pétillants, puis scella à nouveau leurs lèvres.

\- Vision, sauveur de l'humanité encore une fois, oups, on dérange peut-être. Lâcha Tony en riant.

Pietro se releva brusquement. En dehors du bâtiment, il avait recouvrit tout ses pouvoirs.

\- Vous ne perdez plus de temps on dirait. Lâcha une voix à l'accent Russe.

\- On dirait bien que de rester enfermer les ont rapproché. Dit une voix qui semblait être la voix de Wilson.

Clint ferma les yeux et soupira. Le plus dur restait à venir. Faire face aux incontinuelles piques des Avengers. Se dit-il.

 **Fin.**


End file.
